Present From The Past
by CrimsonDraggon
Summary: Something that was very important, but forgotten for thousand years, is returned to Serena. Short fic...New Chapter ADDED!
1. A Child?

This chapter was recently re-read, and added too...hope you enjoy.

It was an unusually misty night, as two lone Sailor Scouts raced down the shadow blanketed streets.

"Hurry up meat ball head!" Mars screeched; as the two scouts hastened their pace, towards the youma attack out side the Juuban mall.

"Wait up Mars!" Sailor Moon wails, from behind.

Tripping on a rock, she quickly summersaults, using her momentum to continue running after Mars. Rounding the corner, she found the other scouts with a quick scan of the parking lot. In one fluid move, Serena pulls her tiara off, throwing it towards the car like monster. The moment her tiara left her fingers, she continues to race towards the small child, caught in the middle of the whole fight. In mid jog, Sailor Moon picks the kid up, protectively rapping her arms around him and starts running for cover. Feeling slightly dizzy she tries to continue running, with the boy still in her grasp, but next thing she new she was jerked out of the way of a large hurtling tire. A few feet away, Serena looks up to see a very angry Mars.

"Wake up meat ball head!"

Serena growls at Mars, but keeps her mouth shut.

Quickly Serena ushers the child towards the mall entrance, as Mars gracefully pushes her self back up on to her feet, facing the youma once again.

"Mars Fireball Surround!"

"Mercury Ice Blast!"

"Venus love me chain!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

The attacks rung out threw the cool night in unison.

"Finish it off Sailor Moon!" Rei growled.

"Right!" Quickly she activates the wand and the Youma's dusted in the blink of an eye.

"Moon princess or not, you better get your act together Serena!" Rei snarls, at Serena from behind her.

"What is that suppose to mean Rei?" Serena demands, as she faces her so-called friend.

"So I'm not one of the best fighters, nor the smartest of the scouts, but I'm trying!"

Rei crosses her arms.

"That's not enough. One of these times, you're going to get some one hurt, maybe killed."

With that, Rei walks away with the other scouts, leaving Serena standing alone in the abandoned parking lot, baffled at Rei's explosion. She had saved the child's life, had she not? Serena sighs as she leaves the parking lot and enters the park. She didn't know where she was headed, but anywhere was better than just standing around. Serena stops and looks down at the river passing under the small walkway, pulling her locket from her shirt.

'She's right…I guess. I am not sailor scout material…I was not born or trained to be a Scout…Mother forbid it, she wanted me to fallow in her footsteps…It is not my fault.' Serena sighs.

Ever since she regained her memories, strange things had started to happen. She would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night, standing in the park, dressed in her nightgown. Or when she woke up last week, her crescent moon was present on her forehead, but quickly disappeared before she dashed out of her room and on her way to school. Looking up at the full moon Serena sighs as she begins to walk off the bridge.

Suddenly felling woozy, Serena painfully descends down to the bridge, curling up to try and stop the dagger like pain penetrating her torso. Memories only her and Darien would have shared explode in her head; they were wonderful, ground moving. Seeing herself with Darien in such away made herself jealous, of her past self for a moment. She had no idea what was happening, but she did know the silver crystal had something to do with it. After a few minuets the bright glow in the crystal died down, along with the intense pain and bombardment of memories.

Serena lay curled up for a moment breathing heavily, unsure what to do.

The girls would not believe her, even if she did tell them, but then it would be embarrassing to tell the girls her newest memories anyway. Since they were of her and her prince in the gardens at night… Serena pushes up from the ground, dusts off the dirt that she had acquired while lying on the ground and quickly makes her way home. She knew she would get an ear full from Luna, when she got home, but she did not care.

Memories and images of Darien close to her made her feel giddy, giving her renewed strength to find ways to get Darien back.

"Where have you been all night?" Luna demanded quietly, careful not to wake the rest of the family.

"I don't have to answer that question Luna. I have a life beyond being a Sailor Scout."

Luna looked as if she was going to have kittens, but some how managed to keep her temper down.

Serena slips into her nightgown and slides into bed, placing her right arm over her stomach, as a dull pain was still present. Some how she knew what was happening; but dared not to even think it. Much alone mention it to Luna.

She would spit out Frisbees. Although Luna would catch on…Eventually.

Racing down the street, Serena heads for the temple for the scout meeting, that she was 15 minutes late for. She didn't have a detention for once; well she had not had detention since last week when she was in the park, but that was because she had decided to stop making her self late. Mrs. Haruna nearly had a heart attack when she showed up 15 minutes early. 

In stead she had spent most of her time trying to find Darien. But as usual he was too busy to talk or see her. And if she did catch him he would mumble some sort of comment along the lines of 'you know how I feel Odango, just leave me be.' But she knew that something was making him say those things…He had to of had the memory, of their last night together he just had to have.

She couldn't stand it if it meant that she were to go threw this alone. This was a sudden change in her life, even more so than becoming Sailor Moon and discovering that she was the Moon Princess. 

Despite her lack of luck in trying to talk to a reluctant Prince of Earth and the fact that Rei was going to have a fit, like always. She felt radiant and her heart was incredibly light and happy. Sliding the door open, Serena grins at everyone.

"Hey!"

"What took you so long Serena?" Rei growls at Serena.

Serena shrugs, as she sits down in-between Lita and Mina.

"I had to tell Darien something, but I couldn't find him." Crossing her arms, Serena raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Serena, by anonymous vote, you are no longer leader of the scouts…" Luna said slowly.

To the surprise of all of the scouts, she did not begin to ball nor did she run out of the room.

"I understand." Serena looks at each of her friends. Grinning inwardly, it had worked. 

"I know I'm not a leader, or even a warrior. I'm not even Princess material, I agree with your reasoning, and I will never hold a grudge against any of you for making this decision."

Standing slowly, Serena removes the crystal from her locket and places the now empty locket on the table.

"If I am needed, you know where to find me."

Spinning on her heal, Serena leaves her motionless friends.

(1 month later)

Sitting up abruptly, throwing Luna off of the bed, with the covers in the process. Serena dashes off for the bathroom. Puzzled with Serena's sudden and ill-mannered awakening, at such an early hour she fallows her charge, ending up with the bathroom door slammed in her face.

"Serena honey is everything alright?" Ikuko asked from down the hallway.

Hearing no response from her daughter, Ikuko walks up to the bathroom.

"Serena?"

Slowly the bathroom door opens and a very pail Serena steps out.

Ikuko gasps, when she feels how warm Serena was.

"Honey you're burning up. Come on lets get you into bed."

Serena tries to convince her mom that she was fine, but she wouldn't hear it.

After Ikuko pulled the covers back over Serena, she places a cool cloth on her forehead.

"Your going nowhere until this nasty fever dies down." Ikuko responded, as she pushed her daughter's bangs out of her eyes.

"Just relax, I'll make you some soup." Ikuko spoke softly, as she exits the room.

Serena's eyes gain a wild look, as Luna walks up beside her.

"I can't see the doctor…" Serena stands from the bed, but then has to sit down as she starts to black out.

"Why are you getting so worked up Serena, you probably just have the flu. And besides, your mother said nothing about calling your family doctor over."

Serena smiles sadly at Luna.

"I whish it was only that my friend, my mother knows how much I hate doctors, so she tries to hide it from me."

Luna looks quizzically at Serena.

"What are you saying?"

Serena moves her pillows, so that she can sit up right in her bed.

"I've been remembering more stuff about the silver millennium…stuff only my self and Prince Darien would remember."

Seeing comprehension in Luna's eyes, Serena looks away sheepishly.

"…A month ago on my way home, I was over come with pain and memories of the last night we spent together before we were attacked."

Seeing confusion in her guardian's eyes, Serena braces her self for Luna's reaction.

"Luna, I'm carrying Endymon's child."

Luna nearly falls off of the bed, as her body goes completely numb.

Memories of Serenity and Endymon telling Queen Serenity, the joyous news of the expected princess, rise out of the still hazy memories, waiting to be reawakened. Princess Serenity was about the same age as Serena was now…and she had conceived the child roughly the same time long ago.

"Mother must have saved our child as well, she just made it so I would not become pregnant, until it was time, of which when I am the same age as the night it happened."

Luna stares at Serena, her newly found memories and maturity startling her.

"Have you told Darien yet?"

Serena shakes her head.

"He's been so busy at the hospital; I don't think he's ready to have a child."

Luna plants her front paws on Serena's chest.

"Neither are you, and you have no say in it!"

Serena smiles at Luna.

"Calm down Luna, I am more ready for this, than you think I am. I have been keeping back a lot of my potential from you all, knowing if I let my self matcher too quickly, I would loose who I truly am. And the Scouts would not have a chance to become strong, as well."

A soft nock on the door silences both Serena and Luna; Luna quickly hides under Serena's bed as Ikuko walks into the room, followed by a young doctor.

"Serena, I'd like you to meet Dr Shields. He's filling in for Dr. Ikunji."

Serena was both excited and scared to see her love at the same time. What would he think, once he knew she was with child?

"Mrs. Ikuko, could I please have a moment with Serena."

Ikuko nods her head as she closes Serena's door. Opening his black bag, Darien gets to work pulling a couple things out. Serena moves up to Darien, placing a hand on his own.

"There is no need for the examination Darien. I know what's wrong with me."

Darien looks up into Serena's eyes. As he places his right hand on her burning forehead, as his other had continues to rummage threw his bag.

"I was sent a gift from the past…one for both of us."

Finally finding his flashlight he begins to check Serena's eyes with it.

"What kind of gift would this be Serena?" He asked, in his doctor like voice. 

Smoothly Serena takes his right hand; in her own and kisses it. When she pulls away from the kiss, she places his hand on her stomach.

"A child."

Turning ghostly white Darien looks at her stomach then meets her eyes; with his own.

"What…Are you shire?"

Serena nods as she kisses Darien once again.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… Please review….because you really never know if it will inspire me to do more. 


	2. Predicament

"Bu…but how is this possible? Would we not have had to DO something to get you into this predicament?" Darien asked after a few seconds of silence. That had seemed like a millennia to Serena.

Serena sighs, as she looks down at her still flat stomach, rubbing it with her left hand.

"Is that all that she is Darien? A predicament…an inconvenience to you? You do not have to fret about me or Rini; Darien, I will move out once I begin to show and take care of my self and the baby. I will not ask for your help in any way, because I know that you no longer love me….and I would not want to inconvenience you in any way; in your new life….Because after all she is my child…" Serena rambled on, her eyes filling with inhibited tears. 

Darien places his pointer and middle fingers over Serena's lips, stopping her from saying more.

"Serenity…I am ecstatic about this news, and she is OUR child okay…"

Darien pauses to make shire that he got that point across clearly. 

"But I do not think your parents will understand the circumstances. I mean I don't think that, telling them that you're like the virgin marry; will go over too well…" Darien continued, before Serena rapt her arms around him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Oh thank you Endy, I knew you really didn't mean what you said." Serena joyfully spoke, once they broke apart.

"Mom and dad don't need to know right now, and when the time comes I will tell them everything. Luna will have no say; after all I am the Moon princess. And more of the former me will be coming out now, now that I am with child and can no longer endanger her life."

"What about scout business? I don't want you fighting any youma's either…" Darien started. 

"You don't have to worry about that, the scouts kicked me out, I was acting, more so than usual, like an unfit leader; so that they would do just that. They no nothing about Rini." 

"You will move to my place when the time comes Sere…I don't want you to go threw this alone…and be sides, we did do this together…even though it was a millennia ago."

Serena giggles, as she leans back on her propped up pillows.

Knocking on the door brings them from their discussion. Darien and Serena share looks as they look back at the unmoving door. 

"You may come in Mrs. Tsukino." Darien spoke after a moment of silence.

"So have you found out what is wrong with my daughter, Dr. Sheilds?" Ikuko asked.

"She just has the flue, she will be out of it for awhile; she will need to drink lots of fluids and rest plenty. This strain of the flue this year, seems to be lasting around a month or so. So I recommend that you make sure she takes all of her vitamins and is well fed. Oh and some of my patents have told me that gravol does help a little." Darien responded, making most of it up while he went.

Relived that something really serous was not wrong with her daughter, Ikuko smiles her thanks to Darien.

Darien grins at a radiant Serena, as he leaves her room and allows Mrs. Tsukino escort him back down stairs; so that he could be on his way.

It would be a very interesting next 8 months. But at least they would be going threw it together.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…Yes I know it took me a VEEERRRRYYYY long time to do something with this story, but I re-read over my reviews and though Hey why not lets put one more chappy to this story…hope you liked it. Please review….because you really never know if it will inspire me to do more. 


End file.
